The present invention relates to improvements in oral care compositions, and in some primary implementations, more particularly relates to either a standalone tooth glossing or a finishing composition for oral care.
In the state of the art of oral care compositions and the delivery of such compositions to the site of use in the oral cavity, many means and methods have been utilized and yet numerous issues remain. For an effective ingredient of an oral care composition to have a beneficial or therapeutic effect, whether for oral cleaning, treatment, or tooth whitening, the effective ingredient must reach and preferably maintain effective contact with the oral care feature long enough to provide its intended effect. Moreover, a variety of oral care procedures, though effective in their own right, can leave other perhaps undesirable side effects, particularly, after completion of their intended uses. The present invention is directed to either or both or other desirable oral care effects.